dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kay Challis (Doom Patrol TV Series)
| Universe = Doom Patrol (TV Series) | BaseOfOperations = Doom Manor, Ohio formerly Arkansas; Central City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2 | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Can have a variety depending on the dominant personality. These include tattoos, shining blue eyes and silver lipstick and make-up. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = Arkansas | Creators = Grant Morrison; Richard Case | First = Doom Patrol (TV Series) Episode: Pilot | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Not much is known of Jane's early life. Through flashbacks, it is shown that she was born and raised in Arkansas, sometime around 1950. Her father is revealed to have been sexually abusive which is the cause for her numerous personalities. | Powers = * : Although Kay was a child at some point in her past, at least since the 1970s she appears to be about the same age and appearance. . Jane was born sometime around 1950 but still has the appearance and body of a woman in her late twenties to early thirties. * : Kay Challis has 64 personalities, each with its own unique ability. ** Baby Doll ** Crazy Jane ** Dr. Harrison ( ) ** Flit ( ) ** Hammerhead ( ) ** Karen ( ): The ability to make people love her, whether it be romantic love or just friendship. ** Katy ( and ) ** Lucy Fugue ( ) ** Penny Farthing ** Silver Tounge ( ): Solid, sharp and moldable silver words and objects ** Sun Daddy ( ): Become a big sun-woman ** Sylvia ** The Hangman's Daughter ( ) ** The Wall-Crawler ( ) ** Personalities still in "The Underground" (unknown abilities): Bizzie Lizzie Borden; Black Annis; Blood of the Lamb; Bubble; Driller Bill; Driver 8; Jack Straw; Jeann; Jill-In-Irons; K-5; Kit W'the Canstick; Lady Purple; Liza Radley; Mama Pentecost; Merry Andrew; Miranda; Pretty Polly; Rain Brain; Sex Bomb; Stigmata; The Shapeless Children; The Signalman; The Sin Eater; The Snow Queen; The Weird Sisters; Unknown Girl, Scarlet Harlot; Unknown Gladiator (unnamed) | Abilities = * : The personality The Hangman's Daughter can interact psychically with her paintings. (see Powers above) * : The personality Silver Tongue handles a sword she creates. * | Strength = Jane's strength varies depending on the personality dominant at any given time. Hammerhead has strength that allows her to easily toss around Cliff and beat up and kill much larger people. Other personalities aren't shown or implied to have any strength any greater than Jane's average human strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The character is portrayed by Diane Guerrero. When in the Underground, her personalities were portrayed by various actors, including: ** Helen Abell as Black Annis ** David A. MacDonald as Daddy ** Stephanie Czajkowski as Hammerhead ** Bethany Kasulas as Jack Straw ** Tara Lee as Lucy Fugue ** Leela Owen as Miranda ** Anna Lore as Penny Farthing ** Hannah Alline as Pretty Poly ** Jackie Goldston as The Secretary ** Chelsea Alana Rivera as Silver Tongue ** Monica Louwerens as The Sisters | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Crazy Jane | Links = }} Category:2019 Character Debuts Category:New 52 Characters